Por mi hermano
by LadyInfierno
Summary: -Sabías desde el principio que haría lo que fuera por él...- Kaoru, Haruhi, la noche y una venganza... NO yaoi.No romance.Locura.XD


_**Los personajes de... ya se saben el resto u.u**_

_**Esto va con mucho cariño para Suli, que ya se lo había prometido, ¡Y ahí está!**_

_**Espero que te guste y a todos los lectores también**_

-

-

-

_**Por mi hermano**_

_-Sabes Haruhi...-decía en un tono lúgubre una voz, a la muchacha sentada en el sofá, frente al gran ventanal de la tercera sala de música, que dejaba ver la luna llena-...eres una persona realmente...-pasaba su mano por el contorno del rostro de la joven, cosa que ella no impidió-...despreciable..._-_alejó_ _su mano_

_-Desde ese día... desde que nos diferenciaste...-su voz era pausada y tranquila, y ella sólo lo escuchaba en silencio- algo en mí, quiso que no existieras- se alejó lentamente del sillón, e hincándose frente a un jarrón roto en el suelo, recogió un brillante pedazo, algo grande, y se acercó de nuevo a ella_

_-¿Y sabes porque?-preguntó, pero ella ignoró la pregunta- Pues porque, ese mismo día, algo entre mi hermano y yo cambió....-dijo sin mirarla, reflejando su rostro en el pedazo de vidrio, y viendo en él, el rostro de su hermano_

_-¡Tú fuiste la culpable!-gritó, arrojando lejos el objeto entre sus manos- Todo fue tu culpa, todo esto fue tu culpa...-sollozó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y cayendo de rodillas, pero la chica ni se inmutó, y siguió con la vista fija en la luna, sin decir nada_

_-Por un tiempo llegué a pensar...-dijo débilmente, bajando sus manos- que tal vez era bueno que alguien más entrara a nuestro mundo-bajó la voz un poco más- si, alguien más- se levantó lentamente- pero no tú...-sentenció_

_-¿Sabes cuánto me dolía ver que Hikaru sonreía contigo y a mi me ignoraba? ¿Sabes cuánto lloré, porque mi propio hermano te prefería a tí?- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y débilmente afirmó, ante la inexistente respuesta de la castaña- No, claro que no lo sabes...-_

_-Y yo... simplemente seguía observando...- su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo- Me limitaba sonreír cada vez que mi hermano mencionaba tu nombre- el rostro de la chica siguió sin mostrar sentimiento ante las palabras del pelirrojo_

_-No me sorprende que no te arrepientas, después de todo, no crees haber hecho nada malo, ¿Cierto?- y nuevamente, la castaña no dijo nada, no sabía si estaba enojada, o simplemente lo ignoraba, no le importó de todas formas- Y en cierto modo es verdad, yo sentía que mi hermano se alejaba de mí, pero planeaba soportarlo lo más que pudiera, porque Hikaru estaba feliz...-_

_No había nubes esa noche, y el resplandor de la luna llenaba la tercera sala de música del Instituto Ouran, sólo dos personas se hallaban ahí, la puerta cerrada, un florero roto, sillas volcadas, y una extraña y gran mancha roja en el suelo, que seguía un camino hasta el sillón donde descansaba la joven Fujioka_

_-Pero, tú, y tu maldita isensibilidad....-levantó la cara hacia su acompañante, que seguía pasiva y callada-"Lo siento Hikaru..." ¡Crees que un lo siento evitó que llorara por semanas! ¡Él te amaba y tu rompiste su corazón!- se detuvo, y se acercó más a la castaña, dejando que la luz de la luna lo iluminara por completo, dejando ver su uniforme del intituto, ahora manchado de rojo, y sus ojos, en una total expresión de parsimonía mezclada con locura_

_-Y ahora... no sabes qué feliz me siento...-dijo en un susurro al oído de la muchacha, que miraba al vacío con los ojos apagados- no lo volverás a lastimar...-dijo, alejándose en dirección a la puerta_

_-Sabías desde un principio que haría todo por él- volteó un momento a verla- Y de ahora en adelante, él lo hará por mí también...- salió sin hacer más ruido que el de sus pasos sobre las baldosas, dejando ahí, el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha, con los ojos semi-abiertos y sin brillo, la boca abierta, tal vez por querer proferir un último grito, un profundo corte en el cuello y un cuchillo de cocina enterrado en el pecho..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!**_

_**No saben cómo me gustó escribir esto!!!**_

_**La verdad me pareció muy lógico, pues me pregunté, ¿Y si Haruhi rechazara a Hikaru? ¿Qué es lo que haría Kaoru? Y... de ahí salió esto, jeje **_

_**Un poco sádico... pero ya me conoces^^**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_


End file.
